


Umbrella

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Set before the flashback in 6x01
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Umbrella

“You’ll catch a cold.”

Kurt glared at the man in front of him. Those stupid green eyes. “What?”

“It’s raining. You don’t have an umbrella. You’ll catch a cold.”

“Well, what do you want me to do about it, Sebastian?” Kurt spat. “It’s not like I can pull an umbrella out of thin air, is it?”

Sebastian silently held his own umbrella out to Kurt.

“Y- You’re giving me yours?”

Sebastian shrugged. “I’m not the one waiting around. My place isn’t far from here. Take it.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and take it.”

Kurt did and Sebastian walked away. He waited for his friends to show up, but they never did.


End file.
